Backyard Fanmade Kids Lines
Here are what my fanmade characters would say: Grover Vinton Player Card: "G'day, mates! My name's Grover Vinton. I was born in Australia." "I'm a transfer student from Australia. Y'know, down under? It's in the southern hemiphere." "It's ace to be a seppo, uh... an american, though I do love my old lucky country. I play really spiffy while playin' for the Wombats. Wombats are Australian creatures." "I don't mean to big-note oneself, but I have the spiffiest arms in the neighborhood. After years of swingin' boomerangs, you'll see how they pay off." "One time, I was at the beach surfing, which is a famous sport down under, but since I'm a shark biscuit, I slipped 'n almost drowned. Boy, was I tinny 'cause Sam rescued me. What a nice nipper she was." "Have you been eaten veggies lately? They're good onya!" Pick Me: "Pick me, mate! I'm a ripper choice." "No pitcher can top off me." "I'm the bloke ya want. Pick me!" Picked: "I'm stoked!" "Let's give baseball a burl!" Not picked: "That can't be a porky, can it?" "Hooroo, eh... g'BYE, mates!" Batting: "I'm sending this one back down under!" "Here's a bottler for you, mates!" Strike: "That can't be a porky." "Whoa, mate!" "Not my bowl of rice." Ball: "Was that a ball or a bity, eh... biting insect to you, mates?" Struck Out: "That wasn't even worth a zack." "Whoops, I made a blue!" Home Run: "See ya later, little mater!" "Hooroo, baseball, g'day, homerun!" Pitching: "My boomerang arms will swing like nobody's bizzo." "I am alive and kicking. Watch out, mates!" Tired: "I'm stuffed... please... sub me out." "I feel like a bum so suddenly..." Strike Out: "Far out!" "See ya later, little mater!" Olivia Hasselhoff Player Card: "My name is Olivia Hasselhoff, and don't worry, I won't cough, but I have vampire sydrome, and I caught it while at home." "My sister's name is Gretchen. She talks rapidly there and then. We live in different houses, but do we share the same blouses? Nope, that isn't true. I just made up a rhyme for you." "Thanks to my vampire syndrome, I'm allergic to garlic. If I get too close to it, my nose becomes sick. They say garlic helps the blood part, but I have an immune system which fully protects my heart." "Being a dracula type, I like to play at night. Daytime, though, is not such a fright, to me like other vampires are. At day, I still work like an active car. I am both nocturnal and diurnal." "I'm studying to be a magician, a person who makes magic. How do we do it? It's a very secret kind of trick. I'm not allowed to do that type of illusion in where I wouldn't cheat. Hitting homeruns, on the other hand, is another type of excellent feat!" "I'm not afraid of the dark, I think it runs the show. My eyes can predict the precise location of the ball, and WHAMMO! The ball is swung outta the park. The other kids musn't've so much fear of the dark." Pick Me: "My friends, as you can see, I wanna play, so pick me." "I am not as bad as I seem. Please pick me for your team!" "I'm a good choice out of them all. Let's play some baseball!" Picked: "Mwah ha ha ha ha hah!!!" "Excellent!" Not Picked: "I see." "W-w-w-w-wait, I say! I'd play better at night over day!" Batting: "My mighty bat will swing a home run in this inning!" "Have no fear, Olivia's here!" Strike: "Whoops! I should've swung, and I don't want to roar out one lung." "There went a ball, but that was not a ball." "Strike, schmike..." Ball: "I wish I could hynoptize you to have better eyes." Home Run: "Good night, baseball! Hmm hm hm hm..." "Gretchen, please don't get too excited, alright? Especially, since everyone would be asleep, at night." Pitching: "I usually speak in rhyme, in case you haven't noticed at this time." "This next pitch will bite painfully. I'm meaner and scarier than a big bully." Tired: "My arm have been getting so tired, a substitution is what I've desired." "The plasma level is getting low. Get a sub and see what pitches they'd show." Strike Out: "Ha ha ha ha!" "Don't pout, but I struck you out!" Neena Marzberry Player Card: "Hi, I'm Neena! Now, I know that the pros have been referred to by their last names, Piazza, Beltran, Griffey, so I suggest you call me Marzberry. I fit there pretty well." "I've collected all 36 different types of Backyard Sports Cards. I even got one with myself!" "I'm a HUGE fan of Backyard Sports! I can do any position well because of my love for it." "See my T-Shirt? You can tell how much I love these sports." "I dream to become a player of Backyard Sports, and my dream came true! This was best part of my life! I didn't even know what to say! I'd sweat incredibly if I won the World Series in my team." "Backyard Sports rock!" Pick Me: "You want someone with all around skills? Pick me then." "Hi, Pick me, I can bat, run, pitch, AND field!" "Pick me, because I'm a big fan of Backyard Sports." Picked: "Oh yeah!" "Great to hear this!" Not Picked: "Bye then." "C'mon! I LIVE for Backyard Sports!" Batting: "I'm gonna show you how crazy I am about Backyard Baseball!" "This one is gone with the power of fandom!" Strike: "Aw, man..." "What the heck?!" "I don't always NEED to keep my eyes on the ball." Ball: "Pitch it to the center, man!" Struck Out: "Wonderful pitch! Can I have your autograph?" "Rats!" Home Run: "Fandom is represented!" "Hooray, a home run! By me!" Pitching: "To show my fandom, I can throw the ball to dead center." "(raps) I'm Marzberry, and I'm a one of a kind. I'm pitching to the catcher whom the batter's behind." Tired: "I'm Marzberry... and I'm... I'm tired." "My enthusiasm got the best of me right now." Strike Out: "You gotta love Baseball more than I to get a homerun!" "Is that the best you could do?" Eddie Robinson Player Card: "Hello. Me Eddie Robinson. Me like being Dante Baby Brother." "Me wuv you all." "Me want ice cweem and cookies." "Lisa Cwocket always picking on Eddie." Pick Me: "Me want to pway with you." "Me weddy for some game time." "Pick me." Picked: "Oh yeah!" "Thanks!" "Alwite. Me tell Luanne!" Not Picked: "Bye bye then." "Oh well. Me pway with you some odow day." "Aw well. Me still going to enjoy watching youw team." Pitching: "To show fandom, Me dwow ball."Category:Fan Pages